Problem: The coordinates of the vertices of isosceles trapezoid $ABCD$ are all integers, with $A=(20,100)$ and $D=(21,107)$. The trapezoid has no horizontal or vertical sides, and $\overline{AB}$ and $\overline{CD}$ are the only parallel sides. The sum of the absolute values of all possible slopes for $\overline{AB}$ is $m/n$, where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers. Find $m+n$.

Solution: For simplicity, we translate the points so that $A$ is on the origin and $D = (1,7)$. Suppose $B$ has integer coordinates; then $\overrightarrow{AB}$ is a vector with integer parameters (vector knowledge is not necessary for this solution). We construct the perpendicular from $A$ to $\overline{CD}$, and let $D' = (a,b)$ be the reflection of $D$ across that perpendicular. Then $ABCD'$ is a parallelogram, and $\overrightarrow{AB} = \overrightarrow{D'C}$. Thus, for $C$ to have integer coordinates, it suffices to let $D'$ have integer coordinates.[1]
[asy] pathpen = linewidth(0.7); pair A=(0,0), D=(1,7), Da = MP("D'",D((-7,1)),N), B=(-8,-6), C=B+Da, F=foot(A,C,D); D(MP("A",A)--MP("B",B)--MP("C",C,N)--MP("D",D,N)--cycle); D(F--A--Da,linetype("4 4"));  [/asy]
Let the slope of the perpendicular be $m$. Then the midpoint of $\overline{DD'}$ lies on the line $y=mx$, so $\frac{b+7}{2} = m \cdot \frac{a+1}{2}$. Also, $AD = AD'$ implies that $a^2 + b^2 = 1^2 + 7^2 = 50$. Combining these two equations yields
\[a^2 + \left(7 - (a+1)m\right)^2 = 50\]
Since $a$ is an integer, then $7-(a+1)m$ must be an integer. There are $12$ pairs of integers whose squares sum up to $50,$ namely $( \pm 1, \pm 7), (\pm 7, \pm 1), (\pm 5, \pm 5)$. We exclude the cases $(\pm 1, \pm 7)$ because they lead to degenerate trapezoids (rectangle, line segment, vertical and horizontal sides). Thus we have
\[7 - 8m = \pm 1, \quad 7 + 6m = \pm 1, \quad 7 - 6m = \pm 5, 7 + 4m = \pm 5\]
These yield $m = 1, \frac 34, -1, -\frac 43, 2, \frac 13, -3, - \frac 12$, and the sum of their absolute values is $\frac{119}{12}$. The answer is $m+n= \boxed{131}$.